Our Secret
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: YooChun kesal setengah mati karena JunSu dekat dengan salah seorang back dancer mereka. Apalagi ternyata gadis itu membuat lagu yang berkesan ditujukan untuk JunSu. A YooSu drabble...


**Title : Our Secret**

**Genre : Romance, FAIL!Comedy**

**Rating : T  
><strong>

**Pairing : YooSu, Hint!Telisu**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves. I own only the plot. The Song belong to Telixiah.**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Not your fav genre? Please leave in peace.**

**.  
><strong>

**Dedicated to ika-chiharu  
><strong>

.

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku sedang berada pada lokasi _shooting_ Miss Repley saat _single_ yang menuai kontroversi dari salah _back_ _dancer_ kami dirilis.

Aku penasaran apa lagi yang menyebabkan Cassie mengamuk pada salah satu _dancer_ kami yang notabene adalah seorang gadis itu.

Yah, Awalnya aku santai-santai saja melihat gadis bernama asli Telisha Shaw itu dekat dengan JunSu-KU.

Santai…..

Tapi aku mulai gerah saat Telisha mengganti _user_ _name_ di akun twitter miliknya menjadi Telisu. TELISU…. Grrrr… Apa itu?

Sungguh aneh! Dimana-mana YooSu lebih terdengar _cute_ daripada Telisu!

Apa gadis itu berniat menggantikanku menjadi seme untuk JunSu? Huh! Yang benar saja.

Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku adalah seme dan pria sejati!

Maka dengan itu aku sengaja meminta Jae Hyung untuk mengatur agar saat aku _perform_ solo menyanyikan _I Love You_, aku dikelilingi gadis-gadis.

Tentu saja Telisha ada dalam jejeran _dancer_ku.

Aku agak risih saat mereka menyentuh tubuhku.

Terutama di bagian _private_ yang hanya tidak terlarang bagi _my baby_ Su.

Tapi tidak apalah, asalkan gadis-gadis itu tidak menyentuh JunSu apalagi pada _duck_ _butt_nya yang menggoda itu.

_And the result? _Sia-sia!

Mereka malah tambah dekat!

Telisha meng_upload _beberapa foto-fotonya bersama dengan JunSu, mereka bahkan saling ber_twitting_.

Tentu saja Cassiopeia merasa terganggu. (Fiuhh.. Setidaknya masih ada yang berada dipihak YooSu ketimbang Telisu. _Hallelujah! Thank you, Lord_!)

_Well_.. Sebenarnya aku tahu Cassie juga kesal padaku karena aksi yang kulakukan saat konser di Vancouver.

_But, guys, come on_, itu harus dilakukan. Aku harus membuktikan diri.

Yah… walaupun hasilnya mengecewakan.

Kembali lagi pada _single_ Telisha, aku mencoba tidak mengambil hati _user name_ yang digunakan Telisha pada akun youtube-nya yaitu, TeliXiah.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu _streaming_, aku bisa mendengarkan lagunya.

_No one has a clue__  
><em>_'bout our secret rendezvous__  
><em>_We be laid up in the room__  
><em>_Unannounced to the crew_

_And we took the Aston Martin__  
><em>_To your favourite secret spot__  
><em>_With the backseat, watch my gears__  
><em>_Don't you like a girl on top?_

APUAAAAH? APA MAKSUDNYA INI!

Aku me-_replay_ lagu yang diberi judul _our secret_ itu.

Ternyata telingaku tidak salah!

Apa lagu ini ditujukan untuk JunSu? Aish… Tidak mungkin salah.

Gadis itu memang mengincar JunSu.

Aish… _she's REALLY getting on my nerves!_

Ini tak lagi bisa dibiarkan!

Beruntung semua _scene_-ku telah rampung, jadi aku bisa segera kembali dan menginterogasi JunSu.

Begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di dorm, aku segera menuju kamar milik JunSu.

Tak kuhiraukan JaeJoong Hyung yang menyapaku.

Aku memasuki kamar JunSu tanpa perlu repot-repot mengetuk.

_I'm not in gentleman mode, by the way._

"Chunnie.. Kenapa wajahmu seram sekali?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan JunSu aku memutar _single_ yang telah aku _download_ dengan cara yang dapat dikatakan ilegal.

"Lagu yang bagus." Komentar JunSu setelah _beat_ terakhir.

"Jelaskan apa maksud lagu ini!"

"Eh?"

"Jelaskan apa maksud lirik lagu ini!" Aku mengulangi lagi dengan gigi berderak.

Sementara JunSu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku menyukai komposisi musiknya. Tapi aku tak mengerti satu katapun yang diucapkan penyanyinya, jadi apa yang bisa aku jelaskan? Kau tahu bahasa inggrisku begitu buruk dan belum ada peningkatan yang berarti."

Andai aku adalah tokoh _anime_, mungkin sekarang aku telah jatuh dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki menghadap ke atas akibat dari jawaban polos JunSu.

"Err… Menurutmu, Telisha itu gadis yang seperti apa?" Aku mencoba mengambil jalan berputar.

"Huh? Kenapa jadi membicarakan Telisha?"

"Sudah, dijawab saja."

JunSu diam beberapa saat namun akhirnya menjawab juga. "Telisha itu gadis yang baik sekali." Matanya berbinar-binar pada bagian ini dan sungguh aku ingin berteriak dan menyuruhnya menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu.

"Dia berjanji akan membuatkan sebuah lagu untukku, er.. Bukan.. Untuk kita."

"Huh?" Aku mengedipkan mataku tak mengerti.

"Iya. Jadi dia pernah tak sengaja mendapati kita sedang bercumbu di _backstage_." JunSu mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Jadi aku terpaksa menceritakan hubungan kita dan ia berjanji akan merahasiakannya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mengatakan bahwa ia jadi mendapat ide untuk membuat sebuah lagu tentang kita tapi aku memintanya untuk sedikit menyamarkannya agar tak terlalu kentara."

JunSu melonjak riang di tempatnya. "Tapi dia tak mau mengatakan kapan lagu itu akan dirilis. Ahhhh… aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Aku hanya bisa terperangah.

Jadi….

_Our secret_ itu maksudnya hubungan rahasia antara aku dengan JunSu?

"Su, kau tahu di mana Telisha menginap?"

"Tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku punya hutang permintaan maaf padanya. Jadi aku ingin mentraktinya sekaligus merayakan perilisan lagunya."

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Satu lagi FF yang statusnya tanggung. Terlalu panjang untuk ukuran _drabble_ dan sekaligus terlalu pendek.

Baik, saya tahu suasana masih panas karena masalah lagu ini.

Saya juga awalnya merasa gerah dengan gadis itu, tapi toh dia dengan berbesar hati telah meminta maaf soal '_groupies'_ itu.

Bukankah Cassiopeia fandom berhati besar?

Jadi tidak ada salahnya kita memaafkan orang yang telah bersedia merendahkan _pride_-nya untuk meminta maaf.

Walau kadang memaafkan itu sulit. Tapi JunSu pasti tidak suka bila kita mem-_bash_ salah satu krunya. Apalagi bila mereka berteman.

Maka dari itu, mari kita sudahi saja.

Ini hanya sekedar pendapat pribadi, bila ada yang kurang berkenan, saya minta maaf.

Dan saya harap bila ada yang membaca, semoga cerita geje ini berkenan. :)

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
